Untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse sequel
| italic title = no | image = | caption = | director = Joaquim Dos Santos | producer = | screenplay = David Callaham | story = | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse sequel is an upcoming American computer-animated superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Miles Morales / Spider-Man, produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation in association with Marvel. Distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing, it is set in a shared multiverse called the "Spider-Verse" which features different alternate universes, and is a sequel to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018). The film is to be directed by Joaquim Dos Santos from a screenplay by David Callaham, and star Shameik Moore as Morales alongside Hailee Steinfeld. Sony began development on a sequel to Into the Spider-Verse before that film's release in 2018, with Dos Santos and Callaham attached. It was intended to focus on Morales, while launching a spin-off featuring a group of female characters. The untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse sequel is scheduled for release on April 8, 2022. Cast *Shameik Moore as Miles Morales / Spider-Man: A teenager with spider-like abilities. *Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen: A "free-spirited" superhero. Production Development By the end of November 2018, ahead of the release of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse the next month, Sony Pictures Animation had begun development on a sequel to the film, due to the "incredible buzz" surrounding the project. The sequel was set to continue the story of Shameik Moore's Miles Morales / Spider-Man, working from "seeds were planted" throughout the first film. Joaquim Dos Santos and David Callaham were set to direct and write the film, respectively, with Amy Pascal returning from the first film as producer. The other producers of the first film—Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, Avi Arad, and Christina Steinberg—were all also expected to return for the sequel in some capacity. The next month, Pascal revealed that the film would focus on Morales and Hailee Steinfeld's Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen, exploring a romance between the two characters that had been cut from the first film and serving as the "launching pad" for a previously announced spin-off starring Steinfeld. Sony officially confirmed the sequel, with a release of April 8, 2022 set, in November 2019. Lord and Miller were confirmed to be returning as producers. Spin-off In November 2018, Sony began developing a Spider-Women film focused on three generations of female, Spider-related characters. Bek Smith was set to write the spin-off, and Lauren Montgomery was in talks to direct. Pascal revealed the next month that the film would focus on the characters Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen, Cindy Moon / Silk, and Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman, and that this film would serve as a "launching pad" for the spin-off. Release The untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse sequel is scheduled for release in the United States on April 8, 2022. Notes References }} External links * Category:American action films Category:American action comedy films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films based on Marvel Comics Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films based on works by Brian Michael Bendis Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Spider-Man films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Teen superhero films Category:Animated superhero films Category:Theatrically released animated superhero films Category:2022 films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s films Category:2020s sequel films